Tigrerra
Tigrerra is Runo's guardian Bakugan and an recurring character from Bakugan. She is one the main protagonists who appeared in the series of the show, in Mechtanium Surge, she's Aerogan's mistress. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Runo Misaki's Haos Tigrerra became a Haos Blade Tigrerra after evolving. She took on this form when she and Runo went to the Doom Dimension, in an attempt to rescue Dan and Drago. When she and Runo were forced to battle a younger version of Dan and Lars Lion, she was almost defeated. Fortunately, Runo was able to confess her feelings, which allowed Tigrerra to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. When Dan was battling everyone to help Drago evolve, Tigrerra wanted to battle Drago but was afraid that with Shun and Storm Skyress before them, she may not get her chance, so she requested that they battle first, which everyone was okay with. She lost however. She has been in multiple battles since then, mostly in order to restore Vestroia. She stayed in this form up to the point where she must return to Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia In the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Blade Tigrerra is seen as one of Baron's Bakugan battling with Mega Nemus against Viper Helios. She was defeated trying to defend Baron's Guardian Bakugan, Mega Nemus. Blade Tigrerra was later turned into a statue and stayed there for most of "New Vestroia." She was the last of the Six Fighting Bakugan who were captured. It was her capture that prompted the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to send Drago back to Earth to get help. Also, at the beginning of the first episode, when the Bakugan are being turned in to balls by the Dimension Controller, you can see Blade Tigrerra in the background. Later she is freed along with the rest. Runo and Mira used Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda against Mylene's Macubass and Lync's Aluze after the Resistance travels back to Earth. However, Tigrerra lost defending Wilda against Macubass with the ability Hyper Velocity Fang. Before the rest of the Brawlers tried assaulting the Alternative Weapon System after Spectra did, she and Hammer Gorem announced that, due to they're not evolving like the others, they wished to stop brawling because they considered it foolish to put their partners in danger. It is unknown where she was during Gundalian Invaders, but she is most likely alongside Runo. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Blade Tigrerra appeared for the first time since New Vestroia in Jump to Victory as Aerogan's mistress. Tigrerra wishes Runo and the other brawlers luck and to stay safe no matter what. In Blast from the Past, she appeared with the army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia from Mechtavius Destroyer. She and Aerogan were the last to be destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed her, she is now most likely living peacefully on New Vestroia. BladeTigrerra2.jpg 724271683.png|Tigrerra after defeating Lars Lion Screen_Shot_2011-11-25_at_7.58.55_PM.JPG|Tigrerra in Bakugan Mechtanium Surge BladeTigrerra1.jpg|Tigrerra roaring after evolving into Blade Tigrerra Blade Tigrerra Stand.png Navigation Category:Bakugan Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Officials Category:Mentor Category:Elementals